Nobody Rocks It The Way That You Do
by flowerrrs25
Summary: Austin shows Ally how to pop her collar. Or alternatively, Austin helps Ally ease her nerves before a big audition. Auslly. PWP. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.

A/N: Um. Yeah. So this happened.

Warning: Sex. PWP.

* * *

She paces nervously in the practice room even though her audition isn't for another four hours. It's her one chance at a deal with a major record company and she's over her stage fright, she really, really is, but those same fears are starting to creep back. She sits down at the piano, determined to play her song one more time, when the door suddenly opens.

She looks up, startled, to see Austin in the doorway, and he grins at her as he walks toward the piano, closing the door behind him. "Are you ready?" he asks excitedly. "You're gonna rock it, Ally."

She frowns and wrings her hands together. "I don't know, Austin, I'm really, really nervous."

He shakes his head. "Hey, I've been listening to you all week. You're _perfect_."

She shrugs and stares down at the keys. He sighs. "I had a feeling you'd be like this," he says. "Come here, I have something for you."

She stands up reluctantly and faces him. "Remember when you asked me for tips when you were auditioning for the Stray Kitties?" he asks.

She raises an eyebrow. "Sure, what about it? You told me I needed 'flavor' and 'swag' and to be honest, I'm still not really sure what those words mean."

He grins. "I also told you to pop your collar, I'm pretty sure."

"And I still can't," she says dryly, pointing to the decidedly collar-less neck of her tank top. "What's your point?"

He lifts up a bag she hadn't noticed he'd been carrying. "I brought you something. So you can pop your collar."

She raises both of her eyebrows. "You want me to wear a shirt with a popped collar to my audition."

He laughs and shakes his head. "Not to your audition. Just for now. Come on, you'll feel better."

She eyes him skeptically but he just grins at her. She sighs in defeat and accepts the bag. "Fine, I'll go put it on."

She heads into the bathroom and opens the bag to find one of his shirts and she laughs a little. She sniffs it with trepidation but thankfully it's freshly washed and she lifts her own shirt over her head to put his on. She buttons it just a little over halfway and she feels silly because it swallows her whole so she walks out with an eyebrow raised.

"Austin, this is ridiculous," she says, and moves to stand in front of him. "I look like I'm wearing a garbage bag."

"Are you saying that my shirt looks like a garbage bag?" he asks, pretending to be offended.

She rolls her eyes. "What's the point of this again? I look idiotic."

He smiles. "Ally, you look beautiful," he says softly. "Like always."

She purses her lips and looks past his shoulder, trying not to smile. "Tell me why I'm wearing this," she says sternly.

He takes both of her hands in his and tugs her closer before trailing his hands slowly up her arms to the collar of the shirt. "You didn't pop it," he says quietly, and she shivers a little as he does it for her. His hands linger and he cups her face with his hands and kisses her on the forehead. "Don't be nervous," he says. "You're past your stage fright. You're an incredible performer and you're an amazing singer and the best writer in the business. You're going to be a recording artist in a few hours."

She can't help but smile at his ever-present optimism. "Thanks, Austin," she says. "That's really sweet."

"It's the truth," he says simply, and her grin gets wider.

"I guess that made me feel a little better," she admits, and he frowns. "Just a little?"

She bites her lip nervously. "I'm just really tense about this whole thing."

"I know a way to help you with that," he says, smirking. "You know, on second thought, maybe this shirt _is_ too baggy." His fingers play with the buttons that she had left open. "Maybe you shouldn't wear it after all."

She looks up at him, confused for a second until she realizes what he means. She reddens slightly. "I don't know if—"

She cuts herself off as he trails his fingers down to the next open button of her shirt, inhaling sharply when he unbuttons it.

She takes in a breath and looks up at him to see that his gaze is fixated on her chest until he notices that she's looking at him. He raises an eyebrow and lowers his fingers again as he fiddles with the next button, keeping his eyes on hers the entire time. She opens her mouth to tell him that she needs to practice her song again, that this isn't a good idea, but instead, she finds herself relaxing and she smirks back up at him.

He grins, spurred on by her reaction, and quickly unbuttons the rest of the shirt to reveal her bra. She laughs a little at his enthusiasm and rises up on her tiptoes to circle her arms around his neck as he pulls her flush against him. He slides his hands down so they're wrapped around her bare waist underneath her shirt and then he lowers his head to kiss her.

She lets her eyelids drift shut as she focuses on the feel of his fingers lightly stroking up and down her back, sighing a little when she feels his tongue curling around hers. He kisses her lazily for a couple of minutes and she's getting wrapped up in him but suddenly something sparks inside her and she wants _more_.

"Couch," she whispers against his lips, and he widens his eyes before leading her over to the sofa in the corner of the room. He sits before pulling her on top of him and she lands on his lap, huffing out a breath at the abrupt movement.

She smiles at him before lowering her hands to the hem of his shirt and he lifts his arms so she can pull it off of him. She runs her fingertips lightly over the hard ridges of his abdomen before lowering her head to his neck, softly pressing her lips to his pulse point. She slowly kisses down his neck before sucking hard on his collarbone, and she's rewarded with a breathy groan and the feeling of his hands clenching on her waist. He draws back suddenly and pulls at her shirt so she lets him take it off of her and he quickly unhooks her bra at the same time. She raises her eyebrows at his eagerness but he just shrugs before leaning forward to bury his face between her breasts.

"Au-Austin," she breathes, when he presses a kiss to her nipple and then swirls his tongue roughly around it. He sucks hard and she lets her head fall back as she moans loudly, his fingers reaching up to firmly squeeze her other breast.

"Are you still tense?" he mumbles into her neck as he pinches both of her nipples almost painfully with his fingers.

"Maybe…maybe in a different way," she stammers as his hands trail down to the waistband of her jeans. He pulls on them almost impatiently and she moves off of him so she can take them off, along with her underwear. She pulls them down quickly while he lifts his hips to do the same and then she straddles his lap. She lowers her hips experimentally and they both groan loudly at the friction, the ache between her legs almost unbearable now. She glances down, taking in the sight of his erection already visible and straining through the opening in his boxers, and he hisses out a breath when she lightly grazes the tip with her fingers. "God, Ally," he groans, leaning back on the couch, skimming his hands over her upper thighs.

She takes a breath and before slipping her hand underneath the waistband of his underwear to grasp his cock firmly in her hand. "Now who's tense?" she teases, squeezing firmly, and he lets out a groan.

He gives her a mild glare and she smiles, leaning forward to kiss him before starting to move her hand up and down, slowly at first before picking up her pace. He lifts his hips while she's still on top of him to slide his boxers down, giving her better access, and he lifts his hand to tangle his fingers in her hair, pulling her down roughly to kiss her.

She groans a little into his mouth as he wraps his arms around her, pulling her so her chest is flush against his and forcing her to let go of him. He leans back on the couch so she's on top of him.

"You're so _hot_, you know that?" he mumbles, running his hands over the smooth skin of her ass, squeezing firmly and eliciting a surprised breath from her. "You have the world's most perfect ass," he says authoritatively, and she laughs a little. "The _world's_ most perfect ass?" she asks, gasping again when he smacks the tender skin.

"Mmmm," he answers, bending his head to press his lips to the base of her throat. She shivers as he slowly drags his fingers up her back before curving around to her breasts. She bites her lip when he pinches her nipples, pulling at them roughly before circling his thumbs soothingly over the sensitive area. "Your boobs are pretty great too," he teases, before cupping both of them in his palms.

She mewls a little at the stimulation, not quite used to him being this…forceful, but she's not exactly complaining. Instead she pushes her chest further into his palms and he smirks at her before grasping them _hard_, and she cries out loudly as a wave of pleasure runs through her.

She mumbles his name, unconsciously grinding her hips down onto him. "Fuck, Ally," he groans. "You're so wet."

She can't help but blush a little because she's Ally and no matter what or how many times they do this, she will never _not_ blush, but that doesn't stop him from grasping himself in his hand and stroking the tip of himself along her folds. He suddenly slaps his length against her clit and watches her as she crumples a little on his lap. "You like that don't you?" he says, his eyes dark. "You look so _innocent_," he grounds out, allowing the tip of him to swirl around her swollen center, his jaw tense as he watches her squeeze her eyes shut in pleasure.

She's reduced to making incoherent sounds now, the only thing she can think about is her desire for him to be inside of her and she wriggles her hips a little, trying to get him to do what she wants. "A-Austin," she breathes, throwing her head back slightly when he smacks his cock against her again, the unexpected jolt of slightly painful pleasure rippling through her.

"Hmmm?" he hums lazily, his mouth now attached to one of her breasts, as his thumb rubs slow circles around her other nipple.

He's toying with her, she knows, but she can't quite bring herself to be angry with him because she's never been more aroused in her life.

"Come on," she whines, drawing her chest back so he's forced to release her breast, which he does with a loud _pop_. His mouth is wet and pink and his eyes are a little glazed when he looks at her. "What?" he says, and she wonders how he's managing to stay in control because his cock looks almost painfully hard when she looks down. "Tell me what you want," he says, his voice finally starting to falter a bit.

"You," she says immediately. "You, you, you."

"I'm already here," he says shakily. "Tell me what you _want_."

She blushes further when she realizes what he wants from her. She whimpers a little, grinding her hips down. "You…inside me," she groans.

He shakes his head. "_Tell me_," he says commandingly, brushing the head of his impossibly hard cock against her slick opening, and she's mesmerized by his tone, having never heard him sound quite like that before.

Suddenly she knows exactly what he wants to hear and she can't bring herself to care how _desperate_ she sounds when she leans forward and brushes her lips against his ear. "I want you to fuck me," she whispers.

He grips her hips almost painfully as he lifts her above him and before she can even take a breath he's buried inside her to the hilt. She _screams_, the sound echoing through the room, and he lets out a load moan, overwhelmed by the feeling of being completely enveloped by her searing heat.

"_Austin_," she gasps, the breath knocked out of her as he lifts her hips again, and he pulls her back down on top of him with bruising force.

"_Shit_, Ally," he groans. "You're so fucking tight."

She braces her hands on his shoulders so she can lift herself up this time and he raises his own hips to meet her halfway, lifting his now free hand to thumb her clit roughly.

She cries out at the stimulation and slumps down a bit, way too sensitized and too far gone to continue to ride him. He takes a breath before wrapping his arm around her waist and flipping them over so he's on top of her, pressing his chest tightly to hers as they lay back on the sofa. He buries his face in her neck as he pushes into her forcefully and she lifts her hands to twist her fingers in his hair before pulling him up to kiss him.

He kisses her deeply, his tongue swirling around hers, and she whimpers into his mouth when he reaches a hand between them to pinch her clit _hard_ before lightly rubbing the area with his fingers.

"I'm…I'm about to—" she stutters, closing her eyes.

He shakes his head. "Hold it," he orders, causing her eyes to fly open in surprise, and then he shifts above her slightly to penetrate her more deeply. One thrust, then two, and then he finds that spot inside her and he drives his hips into her once, twice, before she sees stars and white and black and every color in between.

He follows with a groan a second later, the feeling of her walls fluttering around him too much to bear as he releases himself into her.

He collapses on top of her with a loud exhale and she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to hers to kiss him. He pulls out of her after a minute, softly pressing his lips to the damp skin of her neck, and she sighs in contentment, every part of her completely sated.

He props himself up slightly on one elbow after a minute, bringing one hand up to languidly roll her nipple between his fingers as he looks down at her with hooded eyes. "Still tense?" he mutters, pinching slightly and causing her breath to hitch.

"N-no," she says, closing her eyes. "Not anymore."

"That's good," he whispers, letting go of her nipple to capture her lips in a fierce kiss that has her lightheaded and reeling when they part.

"Just remember," he says, and she can tell he's trying not to grin. "_Pop your collar 'cause you're all kinds of cool_."

* * *

hashtag JustBlameItOnT (jk ily Tea and I hope you liked it)

please review and check out my other stories and thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
